The Keeper
by i luv niki4444
Summary: Just when Kagome thinks she finally gets a rest she is pulled into another situation and another adventure. The guardian once again of something sacred: the Egyptian Gods. Discovering the gods are cards what troubles will she get herself into?Adoptnamein!
1. Chapter 1

I luv niki4444

Ok so I adopted this story from Dark Void Princess 21 because I really liked the idea and wanted it to continue. If someone or some people also asked to do this story after me I apologize for getting there first :)

I've never adopted a story before... so here goes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and all rights to the original plot of this story go to Dark Void Princess 21... and the first chapter! I own whatever comes after that! XD

Summary: Just when Kagome thinks she finally gets a rest she is pulled into another situation and another adventure. The guardian once again of something sacred: the Egyptian Gods. Discovering the gods are cards what troubles will she get herself into?

**The Keeper**

_**~Prologue~**_

It had been a few months since she returned from her travels. A few months since Naraku's defeat. A few months since the old well sealed the passage to the Feudal Era. A few months since Kagome Higurashi returned to being a normal school girl... or so she believed.

It was a bright sunny day when Kagome was helping her mother do the chores around the shrine. She was currently sweeping outside when she felt a pull at her soul.

The odd feeling was unexpected. Her body stiffened and eyes widened to a diluted state. Her hands and arms began to tremble causing the wooden boom to crash into the hard stone steps. Kagome couldn't help but whisper, "What was that?"

Not thinking of any possible bad outcomes, Kagome went in the direction her body willed her to. Something was off. Very off. The fact that what ever was calling to her soul led her to the old well house left Kagome in mysterious wonder. Was there a way to back to the Feudal Era?

Deciding to take a chance, she jumped into the old, familiar, wooden, deep well. A blinding red, gold, and blue light enveloped her body before it died down leaving nothing behind.

If only she would have known that her life was going to get complicated again.

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

A pair of hands grasp tightly to the top of the well using all the strength they had to pull themselves up.

"Buyo! Come back!" yelled a familiar boy's voice. Running in was a twelve year old boy with black hair and disbelieving brown eyes. He stared disbelieving at the girl coming out of the well. He and his family thought she had left for good. He stopped himself as he took a misstep. He stuttered at the black hair, blue-eyed girl wearing old Egyptian robes, "K-Kagome?"

"Souta? Souta! I'm home!"

"Kagome!" he yelled as he ran to her open arms and cried. He missed her so much.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok so again that was Dark Void Princess 21's chapter... I don't claim to have written it in the least. (though I wish it was mine!LOL)


	2. Duel Monsters

i luv niki4444

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and all rights to the original plot of this story go to Dark Void Princess 21... and the first chapter! I own whatever comes after that! XD

Summary: Just when Kagome thinks she finally gets a rest she is pulled into another situation and another adventure. The guardian once again of something sacred: the Egyptian Gods. Discovering the gods are cards what troubles will she get herself into?

**_The Keeper_**

**_chapter 1_**

**_Duel Monsters_**

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome Point of view

0o0o0o0o0o0

I spent the next week with Souta, I had in truth missed him like crazy, but I found I couldn't regret what had happened. (But that explaination is for a later time.) Strangly I had missed him more than I had my own mother!

Maybe it was because he was my little brother and I was supposed to look after him. It was my responsibility as a big sister... His big sister.

I believe that we are closer than most siblings because... "Kagome! WAKE UP!" He mother called. Kagome groaned in reply. "I made french toast" She cooed. Kagome jumped out of bed as fast as lightning. 'What to wear! What to wear!'

She quickly changed into a black t-shirt with words on the front that said "I Dare you to challenge..." and on the back Showed a picture of an angry girl yelling at a boy who was cowering in a corner and said. "THIS!" and some black slacks. And white socks.

Then proceeded to shoot down the stairs like a bottle rocket. "ARE THEY DONE YET!" She panted staring at the french toast with desire, a bit of drool coming from her mouth as the heavenly scent filled her nostrils causing her eyes to slightly roll back into her head.

"EW Sis you're drooling!" Her brother pouted playfully. While her mother just laughed at her daugher's reaction.

"Sit down, I made them just the way you like them sweetheart." She said warmly.

Kagome's eyes filled with love "Really!" She asked hopefully, her mother nodded. "Even took the crust off!" ".. but I like the crust." She stared at her daughter. "Why?"

"Cause if you take the crust off you only have half the toast!" Mrs. Higurashi laughed at her daughter's antics.

Kagome sat and scarfed down the delicious breakfast happily. "So what do you plan to do today?" Kagome's mom asked.

Kagome shrugged "Not sure yet... but I do want to get a job. Do you know of anything needs help?"

Souta jumped up. "I do!" She turned to him curiously. "Really what?" He grinned. "Duel monsters!" "Eh?" Her mother laughed. "They're his faverate cards!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I know! I've been trying to play for the last week!" Souta grinned. "It takes a while to get as good as me!" Kagome snorted.

"Please! I rock at it!" She sang. He rolled his eyes. "What's your rarest card?" He asked.

She grinned at him smugly. "The Dark Magician." She said proudly.

He froze, "But there are only 6! Yugi Moto has one... and some other freak has 3...!" She shrugged.

"I bought the pack. Don't ask me why it was in there! Anyway what's yours?" He smiled. "I've got a Time Wizard!" He stated happily.

She smiled brightly. "Really! I heard those can turn back time! So anyway... what job are we talking about?"

Souta shrugged. "I don't know, but I think it was working directly under Mr. Pegasus himself!" He cried.

Kagome squealed. "MOMMY!... mom please let me go! Please, pretty please, with ice cream on top!" "Of course!" Her mother laughed, then frowned.

"But you better go change into something ... more professional." She added eyeing her daughter.

Kagome grinned and did a 2 finger sulute. "Yes SIR!" And took off up the stairs. "This will be interesting." Her mother murmured.

Grandpa made his presence known when he chuckled. "Yes, I think it will be my dear... Oh! Is that FRENCH TOAST!" He flung himself at the table.

o0o0o0o

Kagome

o0o0o0o

Hm... business attire, business attire... "MOM CAN YOU HELP ME?"

Her mother came up the stairs a few minutes later to see a frantically searching Kagome. "What is it sweetheart?" She asked.

"WHAT SHOULD I WEAR!" Kagome wailed. "Hm... hold on." She started searching though her daughter's closet muttering the occasional " No that won't do." or

"Where does she put all her good clothing! ... why I even let her buy half this these clothes I'll never know!"

Throwing clothes out of the closet as she went.

Finally her mother settled on a plane light blue top with arms that belled out just before the elbow, a black skirt, and slightly heeled black shoes.

"There now get dressed!" And her mother exited the room, closing the door on her way out.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Downstairs

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What's Kagome doing?" Souta asked. "She's getting ready for the job interview." Souta's eyes widened. "But Mom... they won't..."

"How do I look?" Kagome asked bounding into the room, she had her hair in an elegant bow( someone please tell me how to spell this! I'm so forgetful sometimes anyway its the ponytail in a loop thing) at the top of her head with a strand of hair framing both sides of her face and was wearing the clothes her mother picked out.

"Business like?" She asked. "Of course sweetheart now run along!" Kagome ran out of the room. "But sis!" Souta sighed.

Ms. Higurashi looked at her son sternly. "What was so important that it couldn't wait till she came back"

Souta chuckled darkly. "Well you see, they won't be doing any interviews till tonight at 5p.m... its only 9:30!"

His mother sighed. "Oh dear, she won't be very happy when she comes back, will she?"

0o0o0o0o0

30 minutes later

0o0o0o0o0

Kagome walked in the house looking angry...extremely angry!

"Souta!" She yelled. Souta looked around. "Excuse me mom.. I'm gonna go hide... Eep!"

And he scrambled out just as Kagome walked into the room. "Kagome dear, how are you?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

hey well that was my first chapter! Hope you liked it! XD

I just wanted to say if Dark Void Princess 21 is reading this I hope I didn't go to off course with what you had originally wanted! XD

oh and the reason Kagome's angry in this chapter is to kinda show that Brother, Sister relationships are kinda rocky. But don't you just LOVE the moments when they're sooo happy together! XD

and ALSO! Should I call her mother Mrs., Ms., or Mz.? is her husband dead or what? You decide!

Also check out Unmatchable Card, Being Free, and Accidents Happen!

REVIEW! PLEASE I'll love you! ;)


	3. Friendly Encounter

The Keeper Chapter 3! XD

Disclaimer: Um... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha! Adopted from Dark Void Princess 21!

Kagome was still kind of mad at Souta but after her mother had talked to her for a few minutes she realized she hadn't really given him a chance to talk.

Now she was pacing back and forth and getting the urge to bite her nails. But as she raised her hand to do just that her mother swatted the hand away.

"Employers don't want an assistant that has bad nails they'll think its bad hygene!" Her mother fretted before proceeding to bite her own nails nerviously.

"Hypocrite..." Kagome muttered. "ITS NOT MY INTERVIEW!" Her mother cried.

It was now 4:15p.m. " I'm going now, its better to get there earlier, good thing I made an appointment earlier...Wish me luck!"

"You'll get it! You have to! Her mother hugged her happily.

The Keeper chapter 3... AFTER INTERVIEW(Cause I don't want to write that...)

She had done very well (if she dare say so herself) and was going to Wackdonalds to celebrate not even noticing Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka until it was to late.

"KAGOME!" She froze. "Um... hi guys."

"Ohmegosh I haven't seen you in like two months!" Eri said.

"KAGOME!" Yuka cried hugging her.

"...have you lost weight..." Was Ayumi's only response to seeing her freind she then grinned.

"What have you been doing that's caused you to lose?" She asked pervertedly, causing the rest of the girls to blush. "You and Inu having a little **TO **much fun?"

"AYUMI!" Yuka cried blushing frantically. "Actually Inuyasha and I broke up a couple months ago..."

"Really?" Eri asked. "Good for you girl that two timing jerk didn't deserve you anyway!" The others nodded agreeably.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks guys."

"However, Hojo... well he likes you and ONLY you! And he'd never cheat and ..."

"Eri."

"Yeah?"

"Hojo ...boring." Ayumi laughed. "She's so right! ...but he's so hot! KAGOME YOU GOTTA DATE HIM!" "No! Don't get me wrong I like him, he's sweet and charming and all that but!" "BUT WHAT!" The three cried. Kagome played with a french fry. "...he's boring, I guess I just don't like normal guys..." The response was horrifying.

"You don't like him because he's boring"

"So you like bad boys? I can dig that after all bad boys are more..."

" Are you a masochist?"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Kagome cried calling the attention of most of the restraunt. She blushed harder.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't..." She let out a strangled moan. "Sounds like you've made that sound before Kagome-chan..." Ayumi said not being able to resist.

"AYUMI!" "Miss I'm afraid if you don't quiet down I'll have to escort you out of the premises..." A young woman with blond hair said blushing before walking away. Kagome groaned. "Thanks you guys..."

"You're welcome Kagome!"

"You know we're only looking out for you!"

"You shouldn't have made 'the sound' " Ayumi said defensively.

Kagome growled. "You shouldn't be such a hentai!" She said trying to calm her massive blush and get the pervert thoughts from her innocent mind.

Eri and Yuka nodded furiously their faces even more like a ripe cherry than hers. Ayumi shrugged. "Girl you have got to go on a date otherwise you'll be a..."

"Ayumi!" Yuka warned. "So Kagome what have you been up to?" She asked sweetly.

Kagome sweat dropped and put a hand behind her head. "Nothing really I mean I went to a job interview today, but.." "Oh really what job. "

"Oh um.. an assistant at Industrial Illusions."

Yuka's eyes widened. "Really Eri just went to one to, she wants to work under Mr. Pegasus." Ayumi leaned in closer. "She's got a huge crush on the guy!"

Eri blushed. "I do not! Shut up Ayumi!"

Yuka giggled behind her hand. "She does... but that's not the point. Maybe you'll be able to work together...or it could be you interviewed for the same job..."

"Assistant under Mr. Pegasus." Kagome and Eri said at the same time before staring at each other.

"Oh..." Eri's eyes downcast before she looked up and defiance showed in them.

"Prepare to lose Kagome!" She cried before walking away.

Kagome sighed. "It doesn't matter that much to me... I just wanted to get a job... ya know help pay my share of the rent. Mom and Granms are getting desperate..."

Yuka and Ayumi stared at her sympathetically. "Well you know Eri if she wants something..." Yuka started.

"... It doesn't matter who you are or what your reason is." Ayumi finished. Kagome sighed. "I gotta go its 7 and I promised I'd be home by 7:30 don't wanna make a lier out of me do ya?" She walked over to the door. "See ya guys later ok?" They nodded. "See ya later Kagome-chan!

...Keeper3...

"I'm home!" Kagome called as she shut the door behind her. "Sorry I'm late mo... mom?"

She asked staring at her crying mother. "Mom whats wrong?" "Oh thank the lord." She whispered stroking Kagome's hair. "Mom I'm alright I just got held up in traffic..."

Her mother backed away so she could look her straight in the eye. "Kagome... Grampa had had...he had a heart attack." And the tears started streaming again.

Kagome stared in shock and let her mother use her as a tissue whispering soothing words in her mother's ear.

"Thhhheyyyy toookkkk himmm tooo ttttthhhheeee hhhhosssppppiiiitttttalll...aaaaannnddd wwwwoooonnnn'tttt allllloooowww vvvvviiissssiiiittttooorrrsss! Sooooouuutttaaa'ssss aaaatttt sssoooccccccceeeerrr ppppprrrraccctttttiiiicce!" She stuttered.

Kagome nodded. 'Grandpa' She wondered inwardly.

**_'Are you okay?'_**

...Keeper3...

i luv niki4444

sorry it took so long and wasn't very good... But I hope you enjoyed it! XD Short and...not sweet... Review!

Oh and I forgot! A lot of people are wondering... _What is the Pairing?_

_This is a Light Marik (good guy) /Kagome pairing just so you all know! XD_


	4. An Author's Note

Hey Guys it's Niki!

I just wanted to say I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ... A LONG time. But the thing is...

1) I've been feeling really uninspired lately on ALL of my stories.

2) My sole attention has been on "Good Intentions" Which is (If you don't already know) my Inuyasha/Naruto crossover.

Anyway the reason I'm writing this author's note is really just because I wanted to apologize.

I feel like I'm taunting you with having my story out here and never updating it! 0_0

So, I'm promising to update EVERY single one of these stories by the end of the month. (Except "A Crying Heart" and "A Heart Long Forgotten" because they are completed! YAY)

If I don't, you can feel free to spam my Inbox with words of fury, or if you are an anonomus veiwer, my reviews. I read my reviews pretty often (and immediately after I get a new one.) It's kinda like Christmas for me! LOL!

Oh and guess WHAT! It's my birthday in **5** days! 0_0

I'm going to have a new poll on my profile, hopefully today, because...

1) My age will change so it'll be cheating, I'll post my age on my profile for 3 days, so if you are curious go look! XD

2) I want you guys to tell me what I should start working on first! 'cracks knuckles' It'll be pretty hard because I want to get around 3,000 words in the chapters (And I'm a lazy person ;P) so, I really just want to know how you feel!

You can PM or just leave a review on here to tell me, anything... seriously ANYTHING. For this chapter I'm whole heartedly excepting Flames... and you know I won't just cry my eyes out for 3 hours because you really hurt my feelings 'cough' Kim 'cough' or consider finding you just to scream at you for being a "Meanie!' 'cough' Kim 'cough' ... hehe Kidding, I'm not that offended actually I'm very glad she told me how she felt and didn't sugar coat it.

THANK YOU KIM! LOVE YOU! (even if you hate me and never read another one of my stories! XD)

Anyway Love you all and hope to get an update out for you soon!

Oh and one more thing... I don't really think it's safe to have Author's Notes out for every long anymore, so I'll remove this VERY soon... okay I'll keep it on until 7/13/12... the day AFTER my birthday, hopefully the story will not be removed.


	5. Nano Wrimo

i luv niki4444

For the month of November I will be participating in a contest called NaNo Wrimo. You write 55 THOUSAND words in a month. If you win you have the satisfaction of doing it as well as bragging rights! XD

I'll be trying to write 2,000 words a day so my updates should be more frequent. However it doesn't start til November 1, so I will not be doing any writing until then.

Hopefully I'll be gettting a chapter out everyday after that! If I don't it may be because I'm writing a Ultra Mega chapter for Good Intentions, Scarlet Knight, or potentially Dancing in the Dark (There are 83 reviews and I only make a Ultra Mega chapter with 100) . If you have not read Good Intentions (or have just forgotten) an Ultra Mega chapter is a chapter with 14,000+ words. I make these for every 100 reviews I get on a story.

This should give me the oppertunity to update a lot! XD I hope you guys will like it!

(I'm not sure which stories will be updated and I'm almost positive there will be some stories that I won't update but thank you for reading this!)

I'm also going to take this opertunity to publish a story I've been thinking about writing for a few months. It's called "Under the Silvery Stars" And it will be on FictionPress, (Meaning it won't be a fanfiction) if you want to read it there will be a link up on my profile as soon as it's published.

_**Love**_

_**Niki**_


End file.
